Wyspa tajemnicza/52
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Przeniesienie Harberta do Granitowego pałacu. — Opowiadanie Naba. — Wyprawa Cyrusa na płaszczyznę. — Zniszczenie. — Niezaradność wobec choroby. — Febra śmiertelna. — Top szczeka. Zapomniano o korsarzach, o grożącem jeszcze niebezpieczeństwie, o spustoszeniu płaszczyzny, a zajęto się wyłącznie Harbertem. Penkroff doprowadził wóz aż do zakrętu rzeki; tam zrobiono naprędce nosze z gałęzi i złożono na nich zemdlonego Harberta. W dziesięć minut później Cyrus, Gedeon i Penkroff stanęli przed Granitowym pałacem, postawili nosze na windzie i wkrótce Harbert leżał już na swojem łóżku. Nab tymczasem odprowadził wóz na płaszczyznę. Troskliwe starania przywróciły Harbertowi przytomność; uśmiechnął się, zobaczywszy, że już jest w swoim pokoju, ale był tak osłabiony, że zaledwie zdołał parę słów wymówić. Gedeon obejrzał jego rany, obawiając się, czy nie otworzyły się, nie znalazł nic złego. Skądże więc pochodził ten nagły ubytek sił? Dlaczego stan Harberta tak się pogorszył? Wkrótce potem chory wpadł w sen gorączkowy, a reporter i Penkroff usiedli na jego łóżku. Cyrus zawiadomił Naba o tem, co zaszło w owczarni, on zaś nawzajem opowiedział wypadki, których przed chwilą był świadkiem. Rozbójnicy dopiero zeszłej nocy pokazali się na skraju lasu wpobliżu strumienia. Nab znajdował się właśnie przy kurniku i, widząc, że jeden z nich chce wpław strumień przepłynąć, strzelił do niego; było już dość ciemno, więc nie wie, czy trafił. W każdym razie nie odstraszyło to bandy, i Nab zaledwie zdołał schronić się do Granitowego pałacu. Sam niczego się nie obawiał, ale budynki, ogrody, pole, wszystko to pozostało na łasce zbrodniarzy. Wypadało koniecznie zawiadomić towarzyszy o grożącem niebezpieczeństwie. Przyszło Nabowi na myśl, aby posłać Jowa, który nieraz już dawał dowody wielkiej zmyślności. Ciemno jeszcze było, i zwinna małpa mogła przejść niepostrzeżenie przez las, który zresztą mógł być jej zwykłem mieszkaniem. Nab przywiązał więc kartkę do szyi Jowa, przyprowadził go do drzwi Granitowego pałacu, spuścił sznur, sięgający aż do ziemi, i, patrząc na małpę, powtórzył kilka razy: — Jow! owczarnia, owczarnia! Zwierzę zrozumiało dobrze nazwisko miejsca, do którego uczęszczało tak często z Penkroffem, zsunęło się też zręcznie po sznurze i znikło. — Dobrze zrobiłeś, Nabie — rzekł Cyrus — ale może byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy nie dowiadywali się wcale o tem, co tu zaszło. Mówiąc to, inżynier myślał o Harbercie, któremu przewiezienie zaszkodziło tak bardzo. Nab dodał jeszcze, że zbrodniarze nie pokazali się wcale na wybrzeżu wpobliżu Kominów, gdyż, sądząc z wystrzałów, któremi przywitano ich z tylu naraz punktów, gdy chcieli wylądować na wyspę, musieli wnosić, że w Granitowym pałacu powinni ukrywać się obrońcy wyspy. Płaszczyzna nie była wystawiona na strzały z Granitowego pałacu, wtargnęli tedy na nią, zniszczyli i spustoszyli wszystko. Zaraz po ich oddaleniu Nab pobiegł na płaszczyznę, nie zważając na to, że jeszcze kula dosięgnąć go może, starał się ugasić pożar, niweczący budynki, i walczył z nim, choć napróżno, aż do chwili, w której wóz ukazał się na skraju lasu. Inżynier chciał przekonać się naocznie o wielkości szkód wyrządzonych i udał się wraz z Nabem na płaszczyznę. Na lewym brzegu nie znaleźli nigdzie śladu przejścia złoczyńców, na drugim brzegu i w lesie nie dostrzegli także nic, co dowodziłoby, że byli w tej stronie. Cyrus wyprowadził z tego wniosek, że albo zbrodniarze dostrzegli zdaleka, że koloniści wracają do Granitowego pałacu, i natychmiast udali się do owczarni; albo też, nie wiedząc o ich powrocie, uciekli do swej kryjówki, by przygotować się do nowej napaści. Wypadałoby ich uprzedzić, ale i teraz jeszcze stan zdrowia Harberta nie dozwalał rozpocząć stanowczych kroków. Na płaszczyźnie straszne znaleźli spustoszenie. Pola były stratowane, zasiewy ścięte i wyrwane, ogrody i plantacje zniszczone. Ogień zniweczył młyn, kurnik, chlewki i stajenkę dla onag. Przerażone zwierzęta biegały jak błędne po płaszczyźnie; drób spłoszony ogniem pływał po jeziorze, lub błądził nad jego brzegami. Na pobladłej twarzy Cyrusa malowało się oburzenie i gniew, z trudnością tłumiony; nie wyrzekł jednak ani słowa, raz jeszcze spojrzał na spustoszone pola, na dymiące się zgliszcza i wrócił do Granitowego pałacu. Następne dni były dla kolonistów najboleśniejsze z tych, jakie spędzili na wyspie. Harbert widocznie tracił siły, i Spilett przeczuwał, że nadejdzie chwila, w której nie będzie zdolny zwalczyć choroby. Szóstego dnia chory zdawał się być jeszcze więcej znużony, skóra pobladła mu na palcach, nosie i uszach, i zaczęły go przebiegać z początku lekkie, a następnie coraz silniejsze dreszcze. Później zimno zaczęło zwolna ustawać, a powróciła z początku słaba, potem coraz mocniejsza gorączka. Gedeon Spilett nie mógł już wątpić, że Harbert dostał gorączki przerywanej, która bez śpiesznego ratunku będzie coraz silniejsza. — Ażeby przeciąć tę gorączkę — rzekł do Cyrusa — trzeba mieć chininę, a tej niema na wyspie. — Tak, to nie ulega wątpliwości. — Nad brzegiem jeziora — odpowiedział Spilett — rosną wierzby, a kora wierzbowa może niekiedy zastąpić chininę. Spróbujmy!... Cyrus pobiegł natychmiast nad jezioro, zdjął kilka kawałków kory z pnia wierzby czarnej, a następnie utarł ją na proszek, który Harbert zażył tegoż dnia wieczorem. Noc i dzień następny przeszły dość spokojnie. Penkroff odzyskał trochę nadziei, ale reporter nie śmiał się jeszcze cieszyć. Zresztą i to go przerażało, że Harbert prócz wielkiego osłabienia doznawał jeszcze darcia we wszystkich członkach, ciążenia głowy i odurzenia. Wkrótce potem wątroba zaczęła obrzękać, i wystąpiła silniejsza maligna. Przerażony reporter odprowadził nabok Cyrusa. — Jest to gorączka zgubna! — rzekł do niego. — To być nie może! Mylisz się, Gedeonie. Ten rodzaj zimnicy nie rozwija się bez powodu. — Niestety! Nie mylę się. Harbert musiał zdobyć zaród tej choroby, polując na bagnach. Miał już pierwszy paroksyzm, jeżeli teraz nadejdzie drugi, a nie zdołamy zapobiec trzeciemu... umrze... Trzeci paroksyzm jest zawsze śmiertelny. — A kora wierzbowa? — Słaby to środek, tu jedynie chinina mogłaby być skuteczna. Nazajutrz, około południa, nadszedł drugi paroksyzm, cięższy jeszcze od pierwszego. Sam Harbert był pewny, że go nie przeżyje. Wyciągnął ręce do Cyrusa, Spiletta i Penkroffa, prosząc, aby go ratowali!... Była to rozdzierająca scena! Trzeba była gwałtem wyprowadzić Penkroffa. Napad tej strasznej zimnicy trwał blisko pięć godzin; niepodobna było spodziewać się, że Harbert przeniesie trzeci. Noc była straszna. Harbert mówił w gorączce, niby walczył ze zbrodniarzami i przywoływał Ayrtona; błagał o pomoc tajemniczej istoty; pytał się, czemu przestała opiekować się niemi... Potem wpadł w zupełną bezwładność... Kilka razy zdawało się reporterowi, że biedny chłopiec już nie żyje. Nazajutrz osłabienie chorego było straszne; dawano mu ciągle proszki z kory wierzbowej, ale te nie przynosiły pożądanego skutku. Nadeszła noc, zapewne już ostatnia dla tego dobrego i odważnego młodzieńca, tak rozumnego, tak wyższego nad swój wiek, że go wszyscy kochali jak syna. Jedynego lekarstwa, jakie mogłoby zwalczyć tę straszną chorobę, nie było na wyspie. W ciągu tej nocy Harbert nie poznawał już nikogo; zdawało się, że nie dożyje nawet do trzeciego paroksyzmu. Koło godziny trzeciej nad ranem Harbert wydał krzyk przeraźliwy; przerażony tem Nab, pilnujący go w tej chwili, wybiegł do przyległego pokoju, gdzie czuwali inni. W tymże samym czasie Top zaszczekał. Koloniści wbiegli natychmiast i zobaczyli umierającego, usiłującego wyjść z łóżka. Gedeon wziął go za rękę, puls ustępował zwolna. Około godziny piątej promienie słońca zaczęły się przedzierać do Granitowego pałacu, zapowiadając dzień jasny i pogodny. Jeden z promieni dosięgnął aż do stoliczka, stojącego przy łóżku. Penkroff krzyknął, wskazując na przedmiot, leżący na stole... Było to małe, podłużne pudełeczko, na którem znajdował się napis: Siarczan chininy.